Thank You
by 21penmanships
Summary: Namimori is about to conduct a new activity adopting it from an American School yearly activity. Tsuna is so stressed out about who should he bring! Should he bring his oblivious mother and be a laughing stock at school? Or Reborn, and risk the possibility of being murdered by his own tutor? Wait, what! What's Iemitsu doing here! [One-Shot]


_Is this a dream? Because everything doesn't make any sense. at. all._

 _A lizard. A freak'n talking sophisticated lizard. How did that happen? I don't know._

 _F*ck! Even Leon doesn't talk human language._

 _Is this a U.M.A ?_

 _Maybe I should take it to Gokudera-kun? Knowing him, he has tons of knowledge about these weird stuff._

"Sawada-kun" The lizard called out. Tsuna stared at _it_ , brows furrowed, wondering if his mom would care to have another _creature_ to shelter for. After all, his mom doesn't seem to mind those Mafiosi barging in their house. So why not add another one? And this particular lizard looked like it didn't have anyone else to stay with. Maybe he could ask Reborn to keep it so Leon won't be alone and-

"SAWADA-KUN!"

Tsuna blinked out of his stupor. He looked at the red faced liz- he meant, teacher.

"H-hai, sensei?" he smiled sheepishly. Akira-sensei huffed and glared down at her student.

"I'm expecting one of your parents to come tomorrow."

Tsuna blinked as he remembered what actually was happening. Realization and horror dawned to his face.

 _Oh shit!_

And reality says, _'welcome back to earth, bro'_

"B-but sensei, my father isn't at home! And my mom is a full-time house wife!" He sputtered out and asked hopefully. "Can't I bring anyone else? Aside from my parents, my uhm... uncle, for example?"

 _'Uncle? The hell? I don't know any other relatives other than grandpa !'_ He panicked in his mind. His face must have shown his inner turmoil.

The female teacher looked at him skeptically, "Who's your uncle?" she asked.

Tsuna winced ever so slightly. punishments be damned! He's desperate to have his father not come to school.

"Reborn oji-sama, sensei." He answered meekly.

Though having Reborn to come would be nearly impossible.

Tsuna was thinking a thousand of methods to persuade Reborn to come. Or at least convince him to let him skip classes that day. Even if it equivalents to a suicide.

And the fact that he wouldn't have to call his embarrassing father was an added bonus. There's no way he's letting his father to come, a big fat NO.

The teacher and students almost gaped at him. Almost.

 _'sama?'_ everyone thought in wonder.

Akira-sensei sighed, "I'm sorry Sawada-kun but you have to bring your parents. They are your guardians. We already called your house and your mother said _'no problem'_."

Tsuna wondered if it's too late to hang himself on the ceiling.

~0~

"Please mom, tell me you'll come tomorrow for the Career Day event" Tsuna pleaded.

"Sure, Tsu-kun." Nana chirped. "This new event in your school seems to be interesting, ne~?"

Tsuna groaned. "I hope so."

* * *

~0~

The next day, 40 minutes before the event, Sawada Nana found herself in a small trouble. She lost Lambo in the market.

Frantically searching the area, she bumped in to someone.

"I'm really sorry" She apologized.

"Aa, Sawada-san! There you are!" The man exclaimed in relief.

"Ara~ Aren't you Turmeric-kun?" Nana asked.

"Hai." Turmeric replied. "Iemitsu-sama has just arrived back in the country. We arrived in your residence, but the place is ransacked. He's worried sick when he didn't see anyone at your house."

"Oh no!" Nana gasped. First she lost Lambo, then now I-pin and Fuuta are not at home?!

"Where is my husband?" Nana asked.

"Probably still searching the town, Sawada-san" Turmeric answered.

Nana bit her lower lip, thinking deeply. "Tell him to come to Tsuna's school event."

Turmeric looked at her in confusion.

"I know there are many people already in the vicinity to search for the missing members of our family." Nana gave him a knowing smile. "Tsuna needs a parent to be with him at that event, this might be the only chance 'Mitsu-kun could have to spend quality time with him."

"H-hai." Turmeric gulped and sweat beads rolled down his temple. _Crap!_ _She knows._

* * *

~0~

"Mom isn't here yet." Tsuna mumbled. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Calm down Tsuna! I'm sure she's on her way here already." The ever happy-go-lucky baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, said.

"For once, I agree with the baseball-nut. Jyuudaime." Gokudera Hayato said.

"Has your sister arrived yet, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Not yet, Jyuudaime. But I could care less whether she'll arrive or not." Hayato replied.

"30 minutes left before we start!" The class representative shouted from the front of the class.

"You know.." Tsuna said as he stood up. "I think I should call the house."

"We'll come with you!" Hayato suggested and Takeshi agreed.

"No." Tsuna replied. "I won't take long."

With that, he went out the room.

10 minutes before time, a commotion outside the school caught the two guardian's attention. Taking a look outside, both of them stared in shock as two black limousines with two different insignia parked in front of the school gates.

"Shit." Hayato cursed.

"Bossu won't be happy about this." A soft voice commented beside them.

"I can't wait to see Vongola's expression once he sees this though." An eerie voice said next. "Because seeing little Storm's horrified look bores me now."

"Don't worry, Chrome. I'm sure Tsuna could EXTREMELY do this." A booming voice shouted next. Takeshi laughed lightly.

"Will you guys shut-up?!" The enraged Storm Guardian exploded.

In the next few minutes, the civilians could already feel the heavy tension in the room. The Vongola guardians' guard was up and a sliver of anticipation could not be missed in their eyes as they stared at the door. And just like they anticipated, the door opened and two males in black suits entered eliciting a few gasps from some of the parents in the room making their son/daughter look at them in confusion.

A middle aged slightly pudgy man stepped forward to Hayato's direction, his curly mustache bouncing in every step. The wrinkles on his forehead disappeared as he smiled toward the silveret.

"Hayato" He croaked out, eyes quickly becoming glassy as tears welled up in it. He engulfed the teen in a fierce hug. _"Mio figlio. Come sei stato?"_

 **[My son. How have you been?]**

 _"Bene."_ Hayato replied reluctantly.

 **[Fine.]**

 _"È così?"_ The man said as he let go of his son, a watery smile on his face.

[Is that so?]

Hayato nodded. _"Il decimo è con me, dopo tutto."_

 **[The Tenth is with me after all.]**

 _"Parlando di lui, dov'è?"_ The other male interjected. He was tall and has short blond hair.

 **[Speaking of him, where is he?]**

"He went out to make a call" Mukuro answered.

"Aa. Is that so?" He replied and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You look really tired, Iemitsu." Hayato's father commented.

"I just got out from a meeting." Iemitsu replied.

"Excuse me everyone!" The Class Adviser called out. "Please take your seats! Were about to start!"

As everyone took their seats, one chair - the chair beside Sawada Iemitsu - was visibly empty.

A short introduction was done before they commenced for the real event. One by one, students were called, and with their parents they were engaged in an interview.

When Chrome was called, Mukuro gladly went with her as her legal guardian. And with a few illusions to mess with everyone's senses, Mukuro finished the interview with his signature 'Kufufufu'.

On and on, students with their parents were interviewed. Hayato was interviewed with his father, and Kyoko was with Ryohei.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The teacher called out.

With a sigh, Iemitsu stood up and proceeded to the front. He was well aware of the curious looks being sent his way. As he took the seat provided for the interview, the teacher gave him a questioning look.

"May I assume that you are Sawada-kun's so called uncle?" Akira-sensei asked.

Iemitsu returned her questioning gaze. "Uncle?" He parroted. A snicker could be heard from the back.

"Yes." She replied. "I do recall him saying that he'll be inviting his uncle in place of his parents."

"But he doesn't have an uncle." Iemitsu countered.

"Oh. Is that so? May I know who you might be, sir?" She asked politely.

But before he could reply, a voice outside greeted happily. "It's been a while, Sawada-dono"

"Basil? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice replied.

"Oyakata-sama is inside, Sawada-dono" The previous voice replied.

"What?!" The second voice shouted in alarm.

Then the door opened to reveal a certain brunet and behind him is another boy his age. Tsuna's eyes immediately narrowed as it zeroed in on his father. As quick as it came, Tsuna's expression turned blank and closed the door shut.

"This isn't happening! _Questo non sta accadendo! Zhè shì méiyǒu fāshēng! Esto no está sucediendo! Cela ne se produit!_ **This isn't happening!** " The brunet chanted in every language he knows (Japanese, Italian, Chinese, Spanish, French and English respectively)

The people inside who are related to the mafia all cringed as the brunet seemed to be hyperventilating outside. Meanwhile, the rest of the class felt their jaws drop as they listened to the brunet hysterically chant something in a foreign language.

"Sawada-dono/Tsunayoshi-sama!" Two voices shouted in panic outside.

"I'm alright" Tsuna's voice rang in to the silent room, then he sighed deeply. _"Mio Dio"_

A few seconds later, the door was once again re-opened and this time Tsuna only looked and proceeded to greet Akira-sensei instead as if Iemitsu wasn't there or he hadn't just hyperventilated.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei." He said blankly and took the seat beside his father. His strides as graceful as a feline, the clumsiness was suddenly gone that it shocked everyone who didn't know him well. "I take it that it is now my turn."

"Yes it is." Akira-sensei looked back and forth between the duo, intrigued about the sudden change in her worst student and not to mention that his actions before he entered is really mind-boggling.

"I'm sorry I didn't notify you of my presence. Your mom told Turmeric to send me here just awhile ago." Iemitsu tried to explain.

Tsuna didn't have to use his hyper intuition to know that everybody is listening in to their conversation. _"Stavo chiamando a casa, ma nessuno stavo rispondendo. è successo qualcosa?"_

 **[I was calling back home, but no one was answering. Did something happen?]**

For a moment, the older Sawada didn't answer. Tsuna stared at him sharply "Well?"

 _"Non lo so"_ Sawada Iemitsu's voice was only barely audible even in the quiet classroom.

 **[I don't know]**

"Shall we proceed, Sensei?" Tsuna turned to his instructor, his face completely void of any emotion that sent chills down her spine.

"Y-yes of course" She cleared her throat and gave a shaky smile to Iemitsu, who in turn gave her an apologetic one.

Feeling slightly relaxed, Akira-sensei proceeded to interview Iemitsu like she did with the previous parents/guardian. "So Sawada-san, do you mind sharing with us what your job is?"

"I own a business company that is selling this century's currently famous fashion trends" Iemitsu smirked at her confused look. "I own _'Nuvola'_ **[Cloud]** Company."

There were a slight uproar from the students who knew that their parents work on that same company.

"Wait-! Are you saying that my parents work for Dame-Tsuna too?!" One Osamu Kaneda stood up in rage while his mother desperately tries to put a hand over his mouth.

Iemitsu turned to him gave him a cold look, "What did you just called my _son_?"

The rest of the parents who are also working for the cover-up company of CEDEF almost whimpered as they heard the most chilling tone their usually happy-go-lucky boss. Kaneda's mother bowed 90 degrees parallel to the ground, and repeatedly apologized for her son. "Sir, I'm really sorry for my son's actions!"

"Enough" Tsuna's cold voice reached her ears and she involuntarily flinched. "You're annoying"

"D-Decimo-sama..." the woman called out but immediately silenced at the piercing glare the brunet sent her.

"Never address me as such when outside the company" Tsuna announced, his eyes changed from doe brown to his infamous burning orange. Everyone flinched at his piercing gaze that even Mukuro had involuntarily gulped and the rest of the guardians sweated bullets.

After a few of minutes of heavy silence, Akira-sensei cleared her throat nervously. "S-so, Sawada-san..." She briefly glanced uncertainly to the younger Sawada before returning her gaze to Iemitsu. "S-since Sawada-kun here doesn't have any siblings, does that mean that he'll inherit your b-business when the time comes?"

Iemitsu sighed, Tsuna scared everyone shitless. "No. He will not."

Someone snorted from the oblivious arrogant parents, "Such arrogance for a teen, yet won't even be a heir to their own family business"

One parent tried to shush the insolent fool who dare insult the brunet in front. The Vongola guardians tensed; no matter how much they wanted to defend the brunet, they cannot because they are much more worried about their selves. The temperature in the room seemed to escalate beyond that of the Arctic in its coldness. Iemitsu tries to reign-in his emotions and tries to elaborate his answer to Akira-sensei's question instead. "Tsunayoshi won't be inheriting the business that _I_ established, but instead he'll be managing his grandfather's business which is the _'Vongola'_ by the way."

The parent who dared to insult Tsuna paled along with the rest of their oblivious classmates. _I'm screwed. He's my boss._

"Well, it seems like only Yamamoto-san, Akira-sensei and Gokudera-san are the only people in this class that aren't working for my family" Tsuna bluntly stated as he saw their pale faces. "I could fire you all, you know?"

Their faces paled even more. "But then again, where is the fun in that?" The Vongola guardians swore that they saw a sadistic gleam pass over the brunet's orange eyes making them shudder.

Iemitsu sweatdropped. "You're hanging around Reborn too much"

"What did you expect, dad? He's living in the house and practically _stalking_ me everywhere I go!"

There was a gunshot, startling almost everyone but enough to create a chaos within the civilians. "I am not stalking you, Dame-Tsuna. I'm merely advising you, I am your tutor after all" An all too familiar squeaky voice said and an peculiar infant in a black suit and fedora appeared and landed gracefully ( not to mention _forcefully_ ) on Tsuna's head.

"Whatever" Tsuna replied boredly. "Can we go now? Those people are about to piss their pants off" He said as he pointed at the civilians in the class.

Akira-sensei nodded dumbly at him. Without missing a beat, he stormed out the room followed by his guardians.

* * *

~0~

In the park near the school, Tsuna sat on the swings with Iemitsu on the other seat.

"I'm sorry" Iemitsu said, breaking the silence between them. "I know you are still sour about what had happened back then"

Tsuna just remained silent, observing his scattered guardians from the corner of his eyes. He sighed, _they shouldn't have left their family just to follow me._ And he wasn't just thinking of the meeting.

Iemitsu noticed this and heaved a sigh of his own, understanding clear on his eyes. "They chose you" Tsuna gave him a confused look. "They chose you instead of just declining the role of a guardian when they clearly didn't have to. They still followed you even though they knew that in the world you all will be stepping in will give you nightmares at night."

Tsuna swallowed. "They chose to follow you... And now, all you have to do is to lead them"

A smile graced the brunet's face for the first time today, "Thanks dad"

"You're very welcome" Iemitsu smiled back. "You really scared almost all of our employees back there, by the way"

The young Vongola Don smirked, "That's only a small payback at what they did to me back then"

Iemitsu shuddered, "You really are hanging around that sadistic hitman too much."

"I haven't payed you back yet" Tsuna stood up from his swing and faced his father. In an instant, Tsuna's hand was clad with his X-gloves and lit with Dying Will Flames. Faster than you can say 'Chaos', Iemitsu was sent flying a few feet away from where he previously sat. The Vongola guardians were instantly alarmed at the sudden assault but soon relaxed at the next words that came out of the brunet's lips. "That's for beating me up during the Arcobaleno Representative War"

The older Sawada sat up from his place on the ground and rubbed at his bruising cheeks, tears cascading his cheeks like a waterfall. "Tuna, that really hurts!"

Unexpectedly, Tsuna laughed. It was a soft happy one. Then he grinned at his father. "Thanks dad. If you hadn't pushed me on this path, I don't think I'll ever have _anything_ of everything I hold dear in this life. I'm really grateful."

Tsuna performed a 90 degree bow that made Hayato impressed at the precise measurement. "I owe it all up to you, dad. So thank you."

 **[ E.N.D ]**


End file.
